The Show Must Go On
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Bunch of One song shot...Im accepting requests (I DON'T OWN GROJBAND,OR ANYTHING SO I USE)


The room was pure darkness,Inside the dark room is a chair which an unconscious red head female is tied to,She has shoulder length red hair wearing a green T-Shirt with black strips with red skinny jeans and Brown combat head clang down with her eyes close. The lights flick on, enough to see that the room has a bed with white covers a bucket of water,Can food,and many boxes It seem like a basement. Out of the shadows a male with blue hair, an orange beanie,black shirt with white long sleeves,and orange shorts,Walk towards the unconscious female red head who was slowly waking up. _**"I must accept these consequences for my actions**_**."**The male sang as the female red head slowly regaining conscious _"_**when all I did was what the world told me I should do** **And do anything for my dreams, if only i knew** **the cost of my dreams, AKA, you.. would be you** **I'm dead now!**_"_He sang making the female gain conscious she was eye widen her, hazel green eyes show fear. "C-Corey."The female red head stuttered"W-Why?" The male blue head grab his head in frustration, "Im sorry Laney."Corey said as He paced back and forth,mumble male blue head walk to Laney grabbing her face,making her look at his blue eyes. **_"The nightmare_** **_is slowly taking over_** **_All that's happened_** **_It is enabling him_** **_to take exactly what he wants_** **_until he gets what he desires,_** **_we'll be at his whim._**"Corey sang as he aggressively let go of her face. He backed away from look to his right seeing himself but his clothes rip and filthy,it's eyes were red with lines under its was smiling deviously. _"__**My inner demon, he is screamin' at me**_,"Corey sang As he stare at 'himself' looking quite furious "**_Take her now!_** **_This is your only chance, won't get another, don't let me down._** **_Don't fucking whine._** **_the deed is done you'll be just fine._** **_So you want true romance?_** **_throw the dice, take a chance."_**The other Corey screamo sang as he walked towards Corey "**_Why won't you let me in, just let me in!."_**The Corey with the red eyes sang with its sinister voice as he place his arm around Corey "**_We'll masquerade this awkward phase that we're stuck in._** **_If you accept me and forever be by my side_** **_Remember what I said? Every day's a new sunrise_** **_So let's just act pretend like this never happened_** **_I'm your arcane guardian_** **_Just let me in."I_**t's sinister voice can make anyone frustrated made his way towards Laney, placing his forehead on hers. **_"You know our love is caught in your eyes,_** **_And those hazel eyes_** **_They terrorize they terrorize!"_**Corey sang as he stare at her hazel green eyes,suddenly he was pulled by his inner demon. _**"My inner demon, he is screamin' at me,"**_Corey inner demon grab him by the shoulder looking even more furious. _****__**"Take her now!"**_Corey inner Demon shouted as he point to Laney. _**"This is your only chance, won't get another, don't let me down.**_ _**Don't fucking whine.**_ _**the deed is done you'll be just fine.**_ _**So you want true romance?**_ _**throw the dice, take a chance."**_His inner demon sang as He push him to the floor. _**"Don't let me down**_ _**If I can't have you, I will never be found.**_ _**It's sure to kill me if you leave me,**_ _**so I'll leave you gagged and bound**_ _**I won't reside, Never Abide**_ _**won't live my life caught in a lie!**_"His inner demon his voice all dark,deep,and sinister. Laney began to sob,She began to scream for her life "Help me somebody!"Laney Shouted, as she sob. Corey slowly ran to her,he place a hand on her check. "**_Baby don't scream."_**Corey sang softly,but Laney just scream aggressively grab her face, squeezing her mouth,making her shut up. _**"Don't scream!**_ _**You are not alone, his arms are not your new home**_ _**now just close your eyes, you will never say goodbye!**_"Corey sang/shouted. He grab her head as he continue to sing. _**"Baby don't scream, you know I did this all for you and me**_ _**Tell me why!"**_ He let go of her face and just stare at looked at open her mouth, "Why!"Laney shouted, she began to hold his head in was so frustrated,he lift his hand and slap Laney across her was facing down, she silently sob. **_"Don't fucking scream!, you know I did this all just for me!" _** Corey notice what he go on his knees,lifting Laney head. **_"You know our love is caught in your eyes_** **_And those hazel eyes_** **_They terrorize they terrorize!"_** Corey sang as he kiss her than was pulled by his inner demon. "**_Don't let me down_** **_If I can't have you, I will never be found._** **_It's sure to kill me if you leave me,_** **_so I'll leave you gagged and bound_** **_I won't reside, Never Abide_** **_won't live my life caught in a lie!"_**Corey's inner demon Corey was distracted by his inner demon,Laney was unloosing the rope on her success by removing the ropes,but stay walked towards Laney,he goes and grab her face but Laney kicked him hard,making him fall to the floor. Laney got off the chair running away up the stairs. But when Laney got up the stairs Corey was up there grab her wrist about Corey changed,His blue crystals eyes were red with black lines under his eyes,he frown furious. _**"There's no escape, from this place**_ _**But somehow you unlocked all the chains**_ _**paralyzed in authentic fear**_ _**cause I'm insane, and I'm deranged**_."Corey screamo sang,as he rock Laney back and forth aggressively. _**"You mustn't share twisted affairs, with all your peers.**_ _**So I'll push you down the stairs"**_Corey shouted as he push Laney down the stairs. Poor Laney,she stumble down the stairs, as she fell down a sound of a crack was she landed on the floor,a puddle of blood surround around her neck and head." _**"and I'll hide you down in the dark for years!"**_ Corey red eyes disappear,His blue eyes were back but is notice his lanes on the floor...dead...Gone... It was all his fault. He slowly made his way downstairs,towards Laney dead goes on his knees and sob he grab Laney and place her body on him holding her. **_"This Cannot be, it must be a dream_** **_more like a corrupted nightmare_** **_can't bare this harsh reality_** **_this can't be the end of my story_** **_She's my only destiny_** **_Can't be the end of my story_** **_We must create, our own fate_** **_I took her life, now it's too late._**"Corey sang as he kiss her forehead before he heard a chuckle,Corey looked up seeing his inner demon chuckling. Corey was upset as for his inner demon he was Satisfies _**"This Darkness**_ _**Has overcome your common sense**_ _**Be honest**_ _**Impulsive actions made a mess**_."Corey's inner demon sang Corey saw a knife he grab it and stood up. _**"This darkness**_ _**like a fire burning red**_ _**so vicious**_ _**a heartless monster not a man**_!"Corey sang as he run towards his inner demon stabbing his chest,It disappear and Corey felt pain?he touch his chest feeling the fell on the floor and crawl towards Laney. **_"I watched their lust, it sparked alive_** **_and it tore me up inside_** **_I will admit I'm terrified, _** **_Let jealousy serve as my guide_** **_I can't reside, I can't abide."_** Corey grab Laney hand as he sang softly _**"Can't live my life caught in this lie**_ _**So I must die, goodbye goodnight!"**_ Corey took his last breath before closing his eyes and will slumber forever.

* * *

WOW THIS TOOK ME LIKE A LONG TIME...WELL REVIEW AND WHAT SONG SHOULD I DO NEXT? 


End file.
